


Acclimatisation

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: farscapefriday, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The contact feels like contamination even though it breaks no rules."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acclimatisation

The first time the hybrid touches him with an ungloved hand, Braca has to stop himself retreating. The contact feels like contamination even though it breaks no rules.

Belatedly he realises that the commander is awaiting a reaction, regarding his subordinate with mild curiosity. He has demanded nothing. This ... is not the kind of difference Braca expected.

Cautiously, he removes his own gloves and places a bare hand across the one resting against his face. The texture of the pale skin is unique and strangely appealing.

If this is what is required to serve Scorpius, he will learn to like it.


End file.
